The Old Switch A'Ru
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: He wasn't supposed to end up with it, but he had. Now what was he to do with them?[Phoebe x Cole] first charmed fic


Rated: PG-ish (for nothing more than being careful on the rating)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed in anyway.

* * *

He had no idea how he ended up with them.

At first he figured if he switched some article or another with her, he'd get a chance to see her again.

But there was no way he could face her with what he accidentally taken. It was bad enough he fumbled up his plans of winning his way to her heart. But how in the hell was he supposed to go up to her front door and hand her back a few pairs of black panties that he was sure were not meant for his viewing?

There was no way.

Shoving them quickly into a drawer at his office, he tried to think of something else that could allow him access to her home. Anything that could draw him inside with different intentions would work in favor of him.

His eyes drifted toward the drawer once more that day and he opened it to find the lacy material that'd been distracting him all day. There was no use denying it, he was attracted to the little witch. So what if he was a demon – hiding in the form of a DA – working to out the Charmed ones? He was also half human – male no less.

He had every right to have a little bit of desire toward her.

Cole looked at the undergarments with interest. Just the sight of them gave him goose bumps at the thought of that woman in them, Phoebe.

Of course, he couldn't. Not with risking his job along with possibly his life.

Damn it and his human emotions.

There was no other choice. Fisting the garment in his hands, he stuffed them inside his coat pocket as he stood just to be rid of them while he went to get his other files. The door was slightly ajar, giving him a sliver of the hall. When he had been concentrating on trying to find a way in the manor, he made sure to close and lock it.

An eyebrow shot up as he scanned the room with caution.

What he found seemed to stun him.

There sitting on the edge of the leather bound chairs with her head looking around the room was the one woman he was trying to avoid for the day.

Clearing his throat, Phoebe looked back toward him with a goofy smile that showed she'd been caught off guard. "Oh, sorry, was just admiring the view from up here."

He nodded, acknowledging her statement though… "I didn't see you come in. What brings you to my office?"

Phoebe tilted her head down, giving off a little glow on her cheeks. "Well, it's funny you should mention it. You see, do you remember when we ran into each other at the store the other day?"

Cole nodded; slightly interested in the way her hair fell gracefully against her cream colored skin.

"Turns out, you ended up with my bags and I ended up with yours." To prove this, she pulled a white shopping bag from behind her that he hadn't seen when he spotted her, looking like a fallen angel. "I don't look very well with men's trousers." She laughed off the embarrassment and Cole couldn't help but smirk at her attempt.

"I see." With a little hop, Phoebe walked up to him and handed over the bag, then simply stood there, watching him.

Cole blinked.

Phoebe inclined her head to the side.

Eventually, he could feel himself getting a little edgy with nerves and broke the silence. "What?"

"Well, it's only fair that you give my part of the exchange." She said this as she stuck out her hand, with a look on her face that made him feel like he should be kissing her instead.

Sighing, Phoebe scratched her forehead. "My bags, you know the ones you accidentally mistook for yours?"

It was then that Cole caught himself staring at her pink lips.

"I uh, don't…have them," Phoebe's eyebrow shot up with suspicion, "here. I don't have them here with me."

"Oh." The woman backed up with a nervous laugh. "I see. Well, I guess you wouldn't, em… bring a woman's shopping bag to," Phoebe trailed off motioning with her hands toward the room, "work."

"Not really. But I actually hadn't checked my bags to know they'd been switched. Otherwise I would have brought them back to you." Cole watched as Phoebe frowned then watched as a light flickered in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, well you could always stop by at my sister's club to drop them off to me when you get a chance."

He wanted to say he couldn't, that he would meet her instead at her house, using it as a way to enter the house without force. It was the perfect chance for him to take out one of the sisters, even possibly steal the book. Instead, he agreed.

The brunette gave off an extraordinary smile and turned toward the doorway.

"Great, I guess I'll be seeing you." Phoebe bubbled as she started to walk back home, thinking of different outfits she could wear to show off her assets to the district attorney.

Cole smiled and waved as he tried to figure out how he'd managed to find himself entangled with this woman he should have been scheming against.

Even when she was gone and probably all the way down the street from his building, Cole somehow felt her presence within his office. He turned toward the bag she had handed him to find the pants he purchased along with a white napkin sitting in the center that he hadn't seen before.

That was odd.

Pulling it out, he flipped the napkin over to find a phone number written on it with Phoebe's name scribbled underneath of it.

He smirked.

Apparently, he hadn't lost his hope winning her over. With a bit of stride in his step, he walked back over toward his desk.

Once again, he had no idea how he ended up like this.

But he liked it, somewhat.

fin


End file.
